Hate That I Love You
by Winky-Chan
Summary: Como dois casais, podem ter quase os mesmos problemas. Royai e EdxWin
1. convite

Olá leitores, boa noite (ou boa tarde ou bom dia depende do horário que você ta lendo), bom essa é a minha primeira fanfic (antes eu escrevia webnovelas mas isso não vem ao caso agora)

Ficha Técnica:

Nome: Hate That I Love You

Protagonistas: Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye

Direitos Autorais: Hiromu Arakawa

Autora: Camila Sant'Anna

Bom, é uma fanfic EdxWin e também Royai, os dois são principais, não tem favorito nessa fic

a nossa história começa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era uma tarde qualquer, Roy chegando ao trabalho atrasado como sempre, a Riza dando suas broncas como todo dia, o Edward, como sempre, com aquelas brincadeirinhas de mau gosto que só ele sabe fazer, o Alphonse sem saber o que fazer com as ideias de girico do irmão e a Winry, bom a Winry tava batendo no Ed com uma chave inglesa..._

_-Ah Edward Elric, você me paga-gritava a Winry correndo atrás do Ed com a sua chave inglesa gigante-VOLTA AQUI!_

_-Calma Winry, e-eu n-não te fiz nada!-dizia o pobre loiro assombrado_

_-Oh Não... ENTÃO QUEM PEGOU O MEU DIÁRIO?!-berrava a garota que estava com uma cara pior que a Samara-DIZ LOGO QUE FOI VOCÊ_

_-TA LOUCA? SE EU FALAR VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR COM ESSA CHAVE INGLESA..._

_-EU SABIA, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ QUE TINHA PEGADO!_

_-MY GOOD, CONFESEI O CRIME __(nota da autora: Isso Winry acaba com ele)_

_**No quartel...**_

_Roy chega no escritório_

_-Isso são horas?-diz alguém_

_-Er...-começou Roy-Minha avó estava com dores e eu estava tentando ajudá-la_

_-Sim, sua avó está na cidade do sul agora-falou a Riza com um tom de calma_

_-Muito trabalho hoje?-pergunta o alquimista sem jeito-_

_-Senhor, o Coronel ta com medo da Tenente Hawkeye-comentou Falman sem pensar_

_O coronel entrou em sua sala, sentou-se em sua cadeira, e o telefone tocou, ele atende_

_-Quartel general central_

_-Coronel eu preciso de ajuda_

_-Edward?_

_-Sim, sabe, eu to no hospital e queria que você mandasse uma tropa de elite, uma segurança maior, um esquadrão..._

_-por quê?_

_-a Winry quer me matar_

_-Ah Edward, VAI CATAR COQUINHO NA PRAIA-diz essas palavras e desliga o telefone com força_

_-Coronel, atenda o telefone em silêncio-diz a Hawkeye_

_-Lá lá lá, hoje eu tenho um encontro com a filha do dono da farmacia-diz o Roy todo contente_

_-A Heleninha?-pergunta o Havoc_

_-Sim, a conheci ontem_

_-Eu to tentando sair com ela faz 4 meses-choraminga o Havoc_

_-É meu caro, tem que ter muita sorte como eu..._

_-Já é a 10ª que o Havoc perde para o coronel-diz o Breda escrevendo em um papel_

_-Coronel, ela é suspeita de uma onda de asslatos-diz a Riza_

_-Que nada, a doce Heleninha não faria nada...-se exibiu o alquimista da chama-nem vou levar minhas luvas ou armas_

_-Pena que hoje o Coronel vai ficar no trabalho até mais tarde-diz a tenente com tom de ironia_

_-Quem disse?-perguntou o moreno alquimista abismado_

_-Eu, o senhor chegou no trabalho mais tarde, vai sair mais tarde, e vou pedir ao Hughes que coloque a guarda aqui para você não sair __(Nota da autora: Riza, eu te amo por isso)_

_-Des de quando me da ordens?_

_-Des de quando eu quis-disse ela com um tom firme_

_-Coronel, não esquesa da...-disse Falman que foi interrompido pelo coronel_

_-Não diga bobagens, eu vou sair mais cedo_

_Riza saca a arma e atira, o tiro passa por baixo das pernas do coronel, quase pegando nele_

_-Eu vou ficar aqui até que horas mesmo Tenente Hawkeye?-perguntou o Roy com medo_

_-Até recuperar o turno perdido, ou seja, você se atrasou 4h e não ligou para explicar, sei que sou sua subordinada, mas é que o Führer descobriu e se você não trabalhar ele pode te colocar pra fazer o que ele quiser_

_Todos do quartel começam a trabalhar com medo da tenente_

_**Passam algumas horas até que...**_

_Riza pega suas coisas e sai do escritório sem se despedir de ninguem_

_-A __primeira tenente tá tão perturbada hoje...-disse Hughes que acaba de entrar na sala_

_-Ela me obrigou a fazer hora extra, ela nunca fez isso...-falou Mustang que estava sózinho com Hughes no Escritório_

_-Nossa..._

_-Faz pouco tempo que todos foram embora, e a Riza foi agora você viu... -suspirou o coronel-Logo hoje que eu iria Sair com a Heleninha..._

_-Quem mandou chegar atrasado..._

_Telefone toca e o coronel atende_

_-Quartel General..._

_-Tá liberado-disse Hawkeye_

_Ela desliga o telefone_

_-Bom, a Heleninha agora deve estar abismada pela demora-diz a loira um pouco contente__(nota da autora: Riza é do mau!)_

_-Mas eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso...-se preocupou a moça-Ele vai ficar com raiva de mim, tenho certeza, mas a Heleninha, se ele soubese quem realmente é a Heleninha..._

_**Dia seguinte**_

_-Winry, toma seu diário_

_Winry pega o diário das mãos de Edward_

_-Eu não li, juro_

_-Depois eu te conto sobre ele_

_Winry começa a pensar "nossa, eu taria perdida se ele tivesse lido... ainda bem que ele não leu, se não... eu estaria perdida... segredos, meus segrdos, meus segredos mais profundos..."_

_-Winry, Winry, Hello!_

_-Que foi?-se assustou a moça que estava viajando na maionese_

_-Er... Vamos n-n-no cinema?_

_-Que?-Se assustou a loira_

_-Eu sei que você acha essa ideia absurda, é que eu quero ver um filme e o Alphonse não quer ver..._

_-Qual seria o filme?_

_-1048_

_-Aquele de terror?_

_-Sim! Eu amo filme de terror_

_-Ai Não Ed..._

_-Ai Winry, por favor..._

_-Vou pensar ta bom?_

_-Ta bom Winry te adoro tá?-Fala animadamente o Loiro dando um beijo na bochecha da Winry_

_-Edward eu disse que ia pensar viu?!_

_-Eu sei que você vai-fala o alquimista, e depois sai andado_

_Assim que Edward saiu do quarto, Winry colocou a mão direita na bochecha onde Edward tinha beijado e pensa "será mesmo que ele não leu meu diário?!"_

_**Quartel General**_

_-Como foi o encontro com a Heleninha?-pergunta Havoc curioso_

_-Péssimo-suspira o coronel_

_-O que ocorreu?-perguntou a tenente_

_-Me assaltaram_

_-Eu sabia-falou a tenente-por isso te deixei fazendo hora extra, mas ela esperou não foi?_

_-Como?-perguntou Falmam curioso_

_-Eu cheguei ao encontro e vieram homens com capuzes e levaram minhas coisas e a Heleninha fugiu_

_-Eu detesto dizer, mas eu avisei...-Disse a Tenente __(Nota da autora: Viu Roy? Viu como é bom não ouvir a Riza?)_

_-Eu quero ir ao cinema-disse Havoc_

_-Vamos todos juntos, o que acha heim Riza?-perguntou o Roy_

_-Não sei, tenho muito trabalho para fazer..._

_-Ora, vamos..._

_-Que filme vai ser?-perguntou o Fuery_

_-1048-disse Havoc_

_-Aquele de terror?-perguntou a Riza_

_-Vixe, é mesmo, a Riza não iria gostar de um filme desses-disse o Falman com tom de certeza_

_-Ta enganado... Eu amo filmes de terror!-Disse a Riza animada_

_-Ta bom, sábado que vem ás 8-Disse Havoc_

_**Alojamento...**_

_-Ta bom Ed, eu vou-disse a Winry_

_-ótimo, já comprei os ingressos!_

_-Como??_

_-Indo no cinema e comprando!_

_-Quando?_

_-Sábado que vem ás 8_

_-Eu mereço-lamenta a Winry_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap. que se chama: __**convite**__, o proximo cap. vai se chamar: __**Como fazer uma confusão gigante em 2h**__. bem... EU TO DE FÉRIAS - e pretendo postar muito nessa fic tá amores...! Podem deixar comentários que eu respondo viu?! Ah, os proximos cap's serão maiores... Juro!_

_Beijão_

_Mila_


	2. como armar uma confusão gigante em 2h

Oi pessoas felizes!

Como vão?Galera... Colégio... Shopping... -...

Eu iria terminar isso nas férias, mas, demorei muito escrevendo isso.

Correio do Leitor

**Mizinha Cristopher: **_Bom, realmente vai ter que esperar o próximo cap: **Pronto, confusão chegou**__, para saber se vão ou não se encontrar pelos cinemas da vida..._

**Me-Chan: **_Vou continuar sim amiga, depois me passa a tua amoré!_

_--_

_-Sabe, não sei se posso-fraqueja a loira_

_-Eu já comprei os ingressos_

_-Mas é que... -tenta responder, mas é cortada pelo rapaz_

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa, é só um filme, o que tem de errado amigos irem assistir um filme?-pergunta o alquimista_

_-Nenhum, mas é que seria meio estranho sabe... eu, você, cinema..._

_-Relaxa Winry- levanta o loiro-eu não vou fazer nada com você_

_-Mas que é estranho, e como é_

_-Para com essas bobagens de menininha assustado, só por que foi convidada pra ir ao cinema por um garoto_

_Ed sai do quarto deixando Winry sózinha_

_-Meu Deus- diz Winry- como ele é fofo!_

_**Quartel General 11h00min**_

_Riza estava sentada em sua cadeira quando Roy aparece_

_-Comprei os ingressos por telefone!_

_-Mais já coronel?-Pergunta a Loira _

_-Claro_

_-Depois eu te pago_

_-Não precisa 1ª tenente Hawkeye_

_-Faço questão de pagar..._

_-Não, você não vai querer desobedecer a uma ordem de um superior_

_-Está bem Coronel, o senhor venceu_

_-Que ótimo!_

_-Ei, e o meu ingresso?-perguntou o Havoc_

_-Ah, comprei o de todos, mas podem-me pagar-Falou o alquimista das chamas com um brilho no olhar_

_Edward chega à sala ás pressas_

_-O que foi agora do aço?_

_-Nada, queria ver a sua cara de besta quando souber que eu vou ao cinema com uma garota!-falou o baixinho loiro_

_-Todo mundo vai ao cinema agora é?-Perguntou Fuery_

_-Como assim "todo mundo"?-perguntou Edward_

_-Vamos ao cinema no sábado que vem-disse Falmam_

_-Meu cinema também é sábado que vem, já comprei os ingressos-olhos brilhando_

_-Quem é a infelizada que topou sair com um cotoco de gente?-perguntou o Havoc_

_-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MINI PULGA?-gritou o baixinho invocado_

_-Calmo Edward - disse com toda calma o Roy Mustang- agora fala quem é a garota_

_-A Winry_

_Todos param pasmos, como iam imaginar que o Ed ia chamar a Winry pra sair? Eles pararam e começaram a rir_

_-Tão rindo de que?-perguntou o loiro_

_-Ai Edward, ela é um amiga sua cara, claro que ela iria ao cinema contigo - Falou o Falmam_

_-Edward, desculpa, mas isso não seria uma mentirinha?-Soltou o Havoc - Ela não topou sair comigo na semana passada, ia topar sair com você?-Soltou sem querer o Havoc_

_-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU PRA SAIR? SEU PEDOFILO DESCARADO VEM CA PRA VOCÊ VER QUEM É EDWARD ELRIC-Se irritou o baixinho indo enforcar o Jean_

_Riza segura o Alquimista irritado_

_-Calma Edward, isso não vai te levar a nada- Disse a Hawkeye_

_-Do aço, comporte-se - Falou grosso o Mustang_

_Havoc sai de fininho_

_-Vou ali ao banheiro sabe?!_

_Havoc sai correndo até o banheiro_

_-Ah mais eu vou me vingar dele!-Disse o Edward_

_-Você ama a Winry não é Edward - Falou a Tenente Hawkeye_

_-EU? ER, EU NÃO, ELA SÓ É U-UMA AMIGA_

_-Do Aço, se declara!-Disse o Roy_

_O Ed fica todo vermelho e sai dali com uma cara de envergonhado, e resmungou:_

_-Ah mais eles vão ver o que os esperam!_

_**Refeitório, 13h00minh**_

_Todos estavam em uma mesa, almoçando, quando o segundo tenente Havoc aparece e pergunta:_

_-Onde o Edward está?_

_-Cara, você pisou feio chamando uma garota de 15 anos pra sair-Disse o Falmam_

_-Eu tenho 23 anos - Disse o Havoc_

_-Vai mentir para outros - Falou a Hawkeye_

_-Depois do fora que levou da irmã do Armstrong, acho que ele está desesperado – Disse Fuery, dando risada._

_-Eu só estava brincando com o Edward – Disse o Loiro_

_-Então, é melhor se retratar, antes que você morra - Reforçou Riza _

_Edward chega ao alojamento, ele usa alquimia para abrir o quarto do Havoc, e começa a vasculhar as coisas dele, até que acha algo interessante. Um diário._

_-Então, ele esconde segredos heim?!_

_O Alquimista começa a foliar o diário, e acha algo interessante, um histórico de foras e desentendimentos, em um dia só:_

"_Querido diário, hoje foi um dia de cão, descobri que a filha da dona da floricultura era lésbica, e eu estava afim dela faz seis meses, e a irmã dela, uma gostosa de marca maior, era travesti! TRAVESTI!! Não agüento com isso! E para completar o meu dia de rei, o Roy saiu com a Sayu,a bonequinha filha da prima do advogado do irmão do Manuel da padaria! Hoje foi realmente um dia de cão! Já não bastava ontem, que levei um fora da irmã do Armstrong!. Beijos do Jean Havoc, bom minha palavra de ordem para o dia seguinte vai ser amor, e minha musica vai ser "além do arco-íris" tomara que eu me de bem! Eu sou bonito, gostoso, e tudo mais, não posso fraquejar! Eu sou Jean Havoc, segundo tenente! Nunca irei desistir! Sou o Maior, será que devo parar de fumar para atrair garotas? Acho que não, o cigarro é o meu eterno charminho! Eu me amo, e elas também! Diário, você é meu melhor amigo!" _

_Edward começou a rir, e ficou com um pouco de pena do segundo tenente, mas sua raiva era muito maior, então, bolou um plano. Espalhar por tudo que era canto, cópias dessa página do diário do Havoc. Edward pegou o diário, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, também com alquimia._

_Edward começa a pensar em alguém que possa transcrever a página em pouco tempo, e chega a uma resposta:_

_-Claro, por que não pensei nela antes?! Schescka-San! Transcreveu documentos enormes em três dias, não vai ser nada para ela escrever 30 folhas!_

_Edward sai correndo, até chegar à sala do Hughes e pedir para falar com Schescka._

_-Schescka, tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você!-Diz o Hughes_

_Schescka sai de trás daquela papelada toda_

_-Schescka, eu tenho um trabalhinho para você! Pode fazer trinta cópias dessa folha desse caderno?_

_A garota olha, e diz:_

_-Para quando?_

_-O mais rápido possível!_

_-Bom, eu faço isso em uma hora!_

_-Ótimo!-Respondeu o loiro entusiasmado_

_Edward sai, e em dentro de uma hora, ele volta, como o combinado. Ele pega os papeis e agradece a Schescka. Ele vai até o pátio, prende um em um mural, depois vai deixando por baixo de algumas portas, inclusive, a da sala do Havoc, óbvio, depois ele foi ao alojamento, deixar por baixo das portas, de 15 pessoas, ele dividiu 15 para o alojamento, e 15 para o quartel. (nota da autora: Ed mau, Ed mau)_

_Hawkeye vê um papelzinho embaixo da porta, vai até lá, se abaixa, e pega, ela se levanta, e começa a ler baixinho, e depois tem uma crise de risos. Ninguém entende e o Fuery, pega o papelzinho, Lê, e cai de risos também, quando o Roy chega e pergunta:_

_-Que baderna é essa?_

_-Leia, leia-Disse Fuery rindo e dando o papel para Roy_

_Roy lê, e se segura para não rir, passando o papel para o Breda e Falmam, que lêem juntos, e também se seguram. Jean fica querendo saber o que é, e ao pegar o papel, e lê, fica pasmo._

_-Então era isso que você escrevia? Segundo você não eram anotações científicas?-disse Fuery_

_-A... A... – Havoc estava sem reação_

_-Então, umas desilusões a mais que pensava!-Disse Roy, rindo_

_Havoc se sentou à mesa, e começou a trabalhar, e os outros continuaram rindo. Depois todos voltaram ao trabalho. O turno acaba, e quando ele sai da sala, para o alojamento, ouve risinhos e os olhares estavam voltados para ele, as pessoas cochichando, e ele coitado, não sabia onde enfiar a cara._

_Na chegada ao alojamento, ele procura o diário, e não encontra_

_-Droga! Pegaram-me!-choramingou o tenente, quando chega Falmam e Fuery, seus companheiros de quarto_

_-Nunca suspeitei que tivesse um diário!-Disse Fuery_

_-Muito menos a minha pessoa!-Falou Falmam_

_-Parem, isso não se faz, quem fez isso?-Perguntou o Tenente, muito assustado._

_-Não sei-Soltou Falmam_

_-Me tire de bolo que eu não sou fermento - Afirmou Fuery assustado_

_-Agora to feito, vou ser boato por uns três meses!_

_-Pois é, meu caro amigo, a vida é traiçoeira!-Fuery tentou consolar_

_No dia seguinte, até histórias estavam rolando, o assunto da semana era: Os foras de Jean Havoc. Tinham inventado coisas que não eram verdadeiras, estavam dizendo que ele tinha saído com o tal travesti, e querendo agarrar a lésbica, e que o Roy era corno, claro, estavam dizendo que a Sayu era namorada dele, e o Havoc ficou com ela nesse período, até dizer que o irmão da Sayu era um psicopata e que matava muita gente com um caderno e queria matar a irmã, por que da vergonha estavam dizendo, esse pessoal era louco, inventaram que o Havoc era loiro de oxigenado e que fumava por que das garotas, e que já seqüestrou gente, e que só não matou por que era frouxo e disseram que no passado ele vivia numa tal de vila oculta da folha, uma maluquice. Dava para escrever um livro. Havoc nem queria ir trabalhar, mas foi. Chega o dia do cinema..._

_Edward chega e bate na porta do quarto da Winry._

_-Espera um minutinho - responde a garota_

_Winry sai do quarto, com um vestido preto, e o cabelo solto, e uma mecha presa com uma fivela em stress, uma bolsa preta com detalhes prata, e um sapato estilo boneca, com salto, prata. Edward fica bobo_

_-Vamos logo, o taxi está esperando_

_-Claro - Sorri a loira_

_Eles descem e entram no taxi_

_Riza estava se arrumando, quando da sua janela vê um carro parando na frente da sua casa. E vê que quem sai dele, não é nada mais, nada menos, que Roy Mustang, ele toca a campaninha, Riza calça os sapatos, pega a bolsa e desce. Ela abre a porta, ela estava vestida com um vestido vermelho, cabelos soltos, sapato vermelho, e bolsa preta, em seu cabelo, tinha uma tiara branca, com uns detalhes dourados, ela estava realmente linda_

_-Va-vamos?-Gagueja Roy ao ver a moça tão linda_

_-Sim_

_Eles entram no carro_

_--_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Ai gente, eu to amando voltar a escrever fanfics, tipo, aqui eu libero minha criatividade. No próximo cap, vocês não podem perder o cinema mais engraçado que vocês já viram!_

_Beijos_

_Mila_


End file.
